Scandalous
by Sincere Disappearance
Summary: AU. Wolfram and Yuuri's popularity may be soaring, but it's not enough for their record label. Now, Yuuri and Wolfram will have to work 'together' to keep themselves - and each other - on top. Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, unless you're talking about the 6 books I've bought so far!

**So sue me, I've started a new story without finsihing the others but this idea had been blocking my ideas. I told my sister about this idea about a month ago and she said I should leave it until the others are finished, but it's blocking my choo choo train of though. This one wont be long though, so updating will be quick and easy. And so our story begins...**

* * *

><p><em>Scandalous – Chapter 1<em>

"_What?_" The two individuals yelled from their positions in front of Murata Ken's desk. The smug look upon Murata's face didn't help the situation at all. He was definitely enjoying this. The two teenage boys just stood with mouths agape. One was Wolfram von Bielefeld, a blonde haired, green eyed boy with a simple past. The other was Yuuri Shibuya, best known for his adorable looks of black hair and matching eyes. Neither of them said anything as the looming tension in the room increased. It was common knowledge that the two were competitors in the same profession, that profession being music.

Yuuri Shibuya was known as a good-looking, innocent pop singer and dancer with several recent hits. He was a world renowned super-star. Wolfram was the same, almost. He had come into the picture not long after Yuuri, and with his good looks rivalling Yuuri's, he was also quite a hit with the girls. He was with a different record label, but both were owned by the same company. Wolfram had only had one hit so far, but his newest piece was quickly reaching number one on the charts, beating Yuuri's. Wolfram was climbing the ranks, and was a huge celebrity nationwide. The record labels were under the same boss so their music wasn't much different, which meant their fans would or should be fans of both of them. That was the aim, but in reality, they had very split fan bases.

Wolfram's fan base preferred his bad-boy image, with most of them being girls. He had a stronger vocal line, along with much different messages in his self-composed lyrics. He played the piano and the guitar and played them himself when recording. Yuuri, on the other hand, had a much cuter image. That was what the label wanted. His vocal line was softer and meant his harmonies were easier on the ear. He often used synthesisers in his music instead of set instruments and was quite skilled at using them, but had various people around when recording. He was also an exceptional dancer, having had training from a young age onwards.

This is where the situation gets complicated. The label was unhappy with the split. They didn't like the one-sided fans. They wanted more. They wanted all the publicity and cameras on them. With that, Wolfram and Yuuri's popularity would spiral upwards towards the sky. They'd become the talk of every magazine, the boys in every headline and the ones that the whole world would pay hundreds – if not thousands – to see. How would they make that happen? That's what Murata's job was. He was assigned by a close friend, who also goes by the title of 'Boss', to find a way of doing so. He was also quite close to both Wolfram and Yuuri behind the scenes, Yuuri more so due to their friendship in high school. In other words, Murata was in charge of Wolfram and Yuuri's fame from that moment on. He just had to decide what to do with it.

"You don't like the idea?" Murata's smug look stuck like sellotape to paper. Wolfram looked like he was about to burst, it was as if he would spontaneously combust at any second, whereas Yuuri was the opposite. All the colour had abandoned his face and he stood frozen like a pillar.

"You expect me to agree to _that_? And with _him_?" Wolfram was in hysterics, and it wasn't long before he started to pace backwards and forwards from his stop in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I do." Murata's smirk just widened at his behaviour, but he turned his head to the other persona occupying the room. "How about you, Shibuya? Up for it?"

"I-I...Uhh..." Yuuri's face scrunched up into a half-hearted scowl as he tried to understand what was going on.

"You don't have to take it seriously. You two only have to act like a couple. You can keep on hating each other like you do now. Nothing has to change between you really, all you have to do is hang around each other for longer periods of time." Murata was still seated. He was peering at the two ominously, overpowering the whole situation. As long as he had the power, this would all turn out the way he wanted. That was the hope, anyway.

"..Hah..We-well, it's not necessarily hate..." Yuuri stated simply, stuttering his words slightly because of his nervousness, rubbing the back of his head clumsily and averting his gaze towards the floor.

"I can't do that, I have a reputation! If I'm seen with this innocent _wimp_ who never tries to take an open opportunity, what do you think people's opinions will be of me?" Murata nodded at Wolfram's point, but there was still a determined shine deep in his eyes.

"But von Bielefeld, right now, isn't it you that isn't taking an open opportunity? Ah, and here's me thinking you always take offers when given them." Shaking his head, he picked up several papers from his less than tidy desk and started to shuffle them between his fingers.

"...That-!" He clenched his teeth together, but lost himself. He didn't continue and room went quiet. All that was heard was the passing by of cars below the huge windows illuminating the room and the occasional cheer from surrounding birds.

"I don't think it'd be that bad..." Yuuri said timidly, breaking the imminent silence. "It's not like we really have to do anything too...intimate?" He continued. Wolfram's demeanour changed then. He looked more sullen, but also calmer in a sense. That was when Murata chose to speak again.

"So Wolfram, is Yuuri the wimp here, or _you_?"

"Do _not_ try and put me in the same league as him! I will not stoop to his level." Yuuri flinched slightly at Wolfram's raised tone, along with the finger pointing. The office was quite a big room, but Wolfram's words still seemed to be solely aimed at him. Even if they did miss him, it was like they bounced off the pale blue walls, or the several fake potted plants around them and turned back to pierce his body.

"I'm not. I'm simply stating that by not doing this, you _are_ stooping to a lower level than Yuuri by not agreeing like he already has." Murata was pleased with the progress so far. With a stubborn character like Wolfram, one would not expect things to go this...smoothly. There was still an argument, but not nearly as much as he expected there to be.

"...Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll do it. Damn it, why do always I have to go through this?" With that, Wolfram turned to leave the room with the last word. Opening the door, he turned back and glared at Murata, who countered it with a mere smirk and closed eyes to strengthen the effect. The slam that came after was expected too.

"Don't worry Shibuya, I'll make sure he wont hurt you."

"Murata, why do we have to do this exactly?"

"You and Bielefeld have become increasingly popular over the past few weeks. I've been told that you two have made a name for yourselves. But that comes with responsibility and that's where I come in. If it troubles you, I'm sorry, but the label have requested a way to keep you two on top. This was the only thing I could think of." Standing up finally, he walked around the desk and up to Yuuri. Yuuri watched him the whole time before speaking.

"So, this is just for publicity?"

"Sure, although you two might actually kick it off." He chuckled, earning him a light smack on the arm from Yuuri.

"You've seen the way he acts around me. He really can't stand me, huh? I suppose I'll have my work cut out for me. The new album and Wolfram...This'll be worse than the last one."

"Well, good luck then." Yuuri returned the smile he received and turned to leave the room. He opened the door, giving Murata a small wave without turning before closing it gently as if Wolfram had hurt it before hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**This idea is so stuck in my head that I'm actually updating quickly. Haha, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Scandalous – Chapter 2<em>

Wolfram was sulking. It wasn't the fact that he had lots of work to do, it was the fact that he had lots of work to do and he didn't feel up to doing it. After losing to Murata, that cunning jerk that he'd turned out to be in recent months, he was annoyed and easily frustrated at each small thing going wrong around him. His guitar was out of tune, that annoyed him. Someone had messed with his amp, that annoyed him. Someone had played with his equipment and changed the setting, that annoyed him to high heaven. Now he'd have to find the manual and change them back to the way he liked them. He was fairly new to using all the equipment he had now, being that he hadn't been around it for long.

The studio was only a small room, because of that no one would think to look for him there, or that was the hope. So far nobody had entered and since there was no one booked to use it, Wolfram wasn't expecting anyone to enter. Pulling up a chair, he picked up his guitar from where it lay by the wall and began tuning. The sound radiated throughout the room as the strings vibrated on the bridge. The sound always calmed Wolfram down. His father had played guitar to him when he was a young boy, giving him the wish of playing too in later life. Playing guitar was his only passion. The piano was a different story, he'd learnt that due to having to play at several of his mother's weddings.

After all the string were tuned and checked over once again, Wolfram looked at his guitar. It was red and black sunburst, matching most of his red, black and white clothes. It had his initials embossed in the wood on the side, and silver painted rims. There was nothing new about it, he'd had it for years. The company had bought him a new one and he used it willingly, this one was only in the studio for his convenience. He liked having it with him, it felt like a part of him and went where ever he went.

Without looking, Wolfram strummed several chords randomly. G..D..Em...C. It wasn't a song, just a tune. It calmed Wolfram's nerves slightly as he started to yawn slowly, stifling it towards the end. Today had been a long day. First, he'd had to meet his mother to talk about his vacation timetable. Then he'd been rushed into town with his agent to pick up his most recent monthly _load_ of dry cleaning and having to transport it all back to his rather large suite at the hotel he'd been staying in. When he finally arrived to start work, he'd been late and had been told they would have resume tomorrow. He was then told that the boss's 'underdog' as people called him, had asked to see him. He knew nothing about Yuuri having to be there to. And that's what pissed him off most.

Yuuri Shibuya.

It wasn't hatred as such, but it wasn't anything enjoyable. In fact, Wolfram found that disliking Yuuri made his life harder because he'd have to make the effort to put that front up around him. He was just making more work for himself by doing so. But Wolfram found that hating Yuuri made the competition easier to win because he didn't have to feel sorry or guilty about anything he did that went against him.

A small shuffle by the closed door distracted Wolfram, and his playing stopped abruptly. Was someone coming in? It certainly looked like it, when a figure opened and closed the door. From where Wolfram was sat, he couldn't tell who it was from the bad lighting.

"Wolfram?" That voice... It sounded like... "Wolfram, are you in here?"

"Damn it, I thought no one would look here. What an idiot I am." Wolfram whispered harshly to himself under his breath. He put his guitar down and stood up, making as much noise as possible as an answer.

"Hmm, I thought so." The person said. "You only come in here when you're in a bad mood. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone Weller." He took a defensive step back and put his hands up, waving them around in dismissal.

"Wolfram, please. I didn't come here for anything in particular, just to see how you were doing. Is there something the matter, I can't believe you when you're making a face like that." Wolfram scrunched his face up, his frustration ever rising. That made what Weller had said all the more convincing.

"There's nothing wrong! Just go away!"

"Ah..Typical Wolfram." Conrad said, shaking his head and feeling slightly amused by his younger brothers actions. He'd seen them all before in the past. Wolfram hadn't asked him to help with his career, some people even presumed he didn't include him on purpose since his other brother, Gwendal, had taken the position of his agent.

"_What_? I am not typical! Watch your tongue, Weller!" Brushing past Conrad and aiming to shove him in the shoulder, Wolfram huffed and paced angrily towards the door, opening it, then disappearing out of sight. Smiling to himself, Conrad just watched as his brother became the person he was renowned for being. A spoilt, bratty, celebrity.

Truthfully, Conrad knew why Wolfram was upset. He just wanted to hear him say it. Besides, everyone enjoyed playing with Wolfram's emotions. Wolfram's free-falling attitude allowed that sort of thing. His emotions were all over the place; he was never happy or pleased with anything, he never said thank you for anything because nothing was ever good enough. Seemingly, it was an honour to please Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Conrad then turned to leave to, he wanted to find the source of Wolfram's obvious annoyance. Yuuri. He wanted to know how Yuuri felt about the new 'stunt'. No one outside of business knew what was going on, but Conrad had heard the scoop from Gwendal, who had heard it directly from Murata. It was agreed that they would give Yuuri and Wolfram some time to work things out before subtly showing the 'couple' to the world. It would be more fun if they were to make it look like they had no idea what was going on along with everyone else. Murata was an expert with things like that, so the job was his too.

* * *

><p>Conrad walked down the well lit corridors, full of décor like framed records on the walls, potted plants and pictures of previous clients. There were doors to his left and his right, but he kept walking. Yuuri and Wolfram had always been kept well away from each other before now because of their increasing competition. Yuuri had been kept three floors lower than Wolfram at all times for no particular reason. That lead Conrad to the stairs. He was on floor six, so that meant floor three. He made his way down six separate stairways and then out of another door. Floor three was identical to floor six, it had the same plan one would assume. There were a few people walking round, but he didn't recognise any of them. But he did recognise the name written in black across one of the doors with a gold star above.<p>

'_Yuuri Shibuya_'.

Knocking on the door, he received so answer. So he tried again, but harder. Still nothing. He was about to turn away when a small voice from the other side yelled.

"Come in!" Conrad opened the door, but there was no one in the room. There was a couch, a television, a mirror with make up dotted all over the vanity sat and another two doors. There was a photo sat on a small coffee table between the telly and the couch. Yuuri was one of the people in it, but the rest of them Conrad didn't know. There was a taller boy who looked a lot like Yuuri. He too had black hair and eyes, but he wore glasses and had a more stubborn look. There was a woman stood behind the two, who Conrad presumed was Yuuri's mother, and a man stood next two her, more grown up than the two boys, who he presumed to be his father.

There was a sound from behind the door nearest the vanity that made Conrad jump. He turned and made his way over to it, knocking on it.

"I already said come in." The voice came from behind the door, but was louder. Conrad opened it and stepped into what appeared to be a closet, but was really much too big for that. There were clothes hung up, clothes all over the floor and clothes folded and placed on shelves. All in all, the room was a mess. Conrad looked around with a questioning gaze as clothes were thrown over one of the racks to his right. He stepped in that direction and peered around the rack. There, halfway inside a box full of clothes and shoes and god knows what else was a person.

"Hello, there." Was the first thing Conrad thought of saying. The words left his mouth before he had time to stop them. The boy stopped his search and turned around, looking for the obtrusive sound. He looked up at Conrad.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly, before holding out a hand in front of him. Conrad took it pensively, and shook his hand.

"Conrad Weller, nice to meet you. The boy smiled before continuing to introduce himself.

"Yuuri Shibuya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, chapter 3, chapter 3, chapter 3! :D :D :D :D. Enjoy, my fellow minions.**

* * *

><p><em>Scandalous – Chapter 3<em>

"Yuuri Shibuya." He replied, shaking his hand. "You're familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Ah, no. But it is a possibility. I'm stationed in this building, but I don't really work here."

"Oh." Yuuri said, looking slightly confused. "Stationed? So, like, you're here for a reason, but not work?"

"Yes, that would be the case." Conrad's expression didn't change. He stood there with a smile on his face; it might look inviting, but Yuuri found it more mysterious.

"What's your reason?"

"I'm here to keep an eye on my baby brother."

"Baby brother? Sweet. That must be fun."

"Somewhat." Conrad's answer seemed half-hearted, but the smile was still clearly beaming in front of Yuuri. Yuuri turned back to the deep box of clothes.

"Ah, look at this mess. My brother is going to kill me." Yuuri said, clapping his hands together and reading himself for the job.

"Your brother? Excuse my intrusion, but is the the one in the photo on the table in the other room?"

"Oh? Yeah, that's him. His name is Shouri. He acts as my manager, but he takes it too far. The only reason I'm not allowed to take any 'risks' as he calls them is because of _him_. I'm not this innocent cute boy because I want to be. It's all his fault. He's too over protective." Yuuri said, shrugging to himself as if he didn't really care. "It doesn't matter to me though. As long as I continue doing what I love that's all that counts, right?" Conrad nodded in response, but held his voice back. Yuuri knelt down to pick up some clothes – a neon green shirt and a waist coat – from the floor and threw them back into the box. Conrad watched curiously before speaking.

"May I ask what you're looking for?"

"Ah, I lost a necklace. It was here somewhere... It's just a chain, but I wanted to wear it for... the photo shoot later." Yuuri said between breaths as he dove back into the box. The room surely was a tip, and the two items of clothing Yuuri'd just picked up didn't make any difference. As he watched Yuuri, Conrad got lost in his thoughts. This boy reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who. Then he remembered what he'd came for.

"Ah, if I may ask, what's going on between you and Wolfram?" Yuuri's ears eyes went slightly wide for a second. '_How does he know about that?_' He though to himself, before contemplating an understandable answer.

"Hmm... Nothing." Yuuri said nonchalantly, sounding unsure of himself. Really, he was testing whether this person actually knew anything. So, instead, he changed the subject slightly. "Hey, how do you know Wolfram?"

"Well, I'm sure everyone around these parts knows him, but I go a little deeper than that. He's the baby brother I was speaking of." For a second it went quiet. That was, until Yuuri blurted out laughing. Standing up to catch his breath again, he looked at Conrad with disbelief.

"..B-baby brother?" Still laughing, Yuuri tried to catch his voice, losing it ever so slightly when he spoke. Conrad just nodded apathetically, his smile somewhat deteriorating. He stared as Yuuri tried to calm himself. "T-that, that '_bad boy_' is your _baby_ brother?" He'd almost regained his voice, until he put emphasis on the word 'baby' and burst again. Yuuri may have had an over protective older brother, but he was little brother, not _baby_ brother. To Yuuri, that was a huge – and laughable – difference. He stood laughing for a while until he had to lean over to stop the stitch in his side. With a hand at his side, he stood to full height again and apologized. It still made him laugh in his head though. Maybe it was the fact that he'd never see Wolfram in the same way again.

"Yes, he is." Conrad said. Yuuri accepted the simple answer and went on with the conversation.

"So, I guess that's how you know, huh? He told you...?" Yuuri said, looking more attentive now.

"Not exactly. I was told by his agent. His older brother." Yuuri looked at him for a while. He spaced out for a second, but lord knows what he was thinking about. He eventually replied.

"I see. Something we actually have in common." Yuuri replied, looking genuinely surprised whilst doing so.

"What I actually came for is to see how you feel about this."

"An interview, huh? Fine, fi-" He said, putting a hand before his face to dismiss the questioning look Conrad gave him.

"No, just to see how you feel. I've already seen Wolfram about the same thing, although he's not too pleased. He'll get over it." Yuuri shuffled to the side slightly then dropped into a sitting position on a pile of clothes that had been folded. With his light weight, the pile was barely weighed down. The clothes he was wearing – a neon pink shirt, a green studded belt, black skinny jeans and several neon coloured wrist bands – blended in, camouflaging him just a tad.

"It's just a publicity stunt though, isn't it? Is there a way I should feel about it? It's not like it's real."

"I was just wondering what you thought of it."

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'm neutral. I suppose Wolfram doesn't think much of it either." Though that was the complete opposite of the truth, Yuuri didn't know that. Leaning backwards and staring at the ceiling, he started to day dream again. "Wolfram wouldn't want to make anything of it anyway. He's too caught up in his image. I always though he didn't care what others thought, but when it comes to competition – me – it's quite the opposite." Conrad stood listening to Yuuri's words and silently agreeing until one line caught his attention.

'_He didn't care what others thought, but when it comes to competition – me – it's quite the opposite._' That was easy, more than easy, to believe. Wolfram had a reputation of being a bad boy, but he shunned others opinions completely. He didn't care for what they had to say. As long as Wolfram had been alive, the only thing that had him worked up would be when he didn't get his own way, it was never a person he was worked up about. Conrad's worry was that whilst this whole stunt isn't meant to be real, it's still has to look it. This publicity stunt was really a reputation wrecker, a record seller and a scoop all in one. It's a big responsibility, and with two teenagers, an even bigger responsibility. It makes you wonder if they'll be able to handle it. All the rumours, all the lies, all the photos, all the twisted words, would they be able to handle it? Maybe together, but in Yuuri and Wolfram's case, that was a long shot from what they were now.

From where he was sitting – almost lying – Yuuri started to kick his legs gently, swimming in the air. Absent-mindedly, he turned to Conrad.

"Hey, do you have the time?"

"Sure." Conrad said, looking at his watch. "3:24pm." Yuuri bolted upright. '_Already?_'

"Ah, sorry Conrad." He stood up quickly, flattened out his clothes to look neater and almost ran out of the door. "It was nice talking to you!" Came a yell as Yuuri fled to where ever he was off to. Conrad was taken back by his rush, but turned to leave all the same. His smile returned to his face as the thoughts of Yuuri being familiar came back to him. Why did he find Yuuri to be so familiar.

At that moment, Conrad had an idea. He ran out of Yuuri's room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He headed for the stairs down the unusually longer feeling hallway and up the stairs, back to the sixth floor.

He bolted down the next hallway at almost break-neck speed, close to skidding on the corners, until he landed in front of a door he knew all too well. Taking his key out of he pocket, he pushed it into the lock and turned until he heard the click. He opened the door and without thought to close it again, rushed into the room.

"Where is it, where is it?" He mumbled to himself, checking under the cushions of the sofa. A gleam caught the corner of his eyes, and when he turned around, there it was!

He grabbed it, and at the same speed as before sped down the hallway, several flights of stairs and through the next corridor.

* * *

><p>Finding Yuuri was a tough task, but he hadn't gotten far in the four minutes it had taken Conrad to fetch what he had been looking for. Yuuri looked surprised when he saw Conrad come out from nowhere, holding something in his hand. Even more so when he held it out to him.<p>

"Here, you can borrow this." He said, thrusting it in the boys direction. Yuuri waited several seconds, but the man didn't retreat. He waited again, until finally getting bored and having to ask.

"Are you sure?..."

"Yes. Think of it as a replacement of the one you lost." Having said that, Conrad stepped closer and placed a thin black string over Yuuri's head, who bent to receive it as if receiving a medal. It dropped into place and only then did the man retreat. "You can thank me later if you must. Go get them, super star." Conrad said, enthusiastically. Yuuri didn't move. He took the necklace into his hands. He looked at the dangling jewel before smiling and running into the room he was needed in.

It was a blue tear drop as blue as the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

By request of a reader/reviewer (RedGlassesGirl) chapters will now be longer, although editing the first ones would be too much hassle. (I'm lazy sometimes. XP)

The Naruto soundtrack is so beautiful...It's so easy to write when listening to it.

_**Scandalous – Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>Yuuri made himself look as small as possible as he stood waiting for the camera man to set up. It was always at these times that he'd get self conscious. He was never confident in his looks, not when his brother had said they were fine, not when his father said they were fine and definitely not when his mother had said much more than just fine. Looking good was never really his thing because he didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, but he still wanted to make an effort. It was no good being in the sort of business he was in an not looking like an idea idol. It didn't sit well with the company, his self conscious ways. They were currently looking into a way to try and change that. The photo shoots were part of it. If they could get photos of him and make him look good, then there was nothing for him to worry about, but of course, the camera made Yuuri more uncomfortable. But that wasn't the only thing.<p>

Something Conrad had said was bugging him. It wasn't anything he'd said about Wolfram – of course, the comment about 'baby brother' was more than satisfying – and it wasn't anything he'd told him. It was just something that he didn't properly catch, something that he wanted to hear again, just to make sure he'd heard him right. Was it when he-

"Shibuya, time to start." The camera man beckoned to him. He got up off the wall he was leaning against and headed slowly towards him in a very unenthusiastic way. As he reached the the green screen, the man started to look him up and down. Then he started to poke at him, in awkward places. Yuuri flinched at every touch.

"Just fixing the...Yup...that's be- Nope still a bit lop- Ah, that's goo- Not quite. Hmm. Yes, that'll have to do." He said, looking back into Yuuri's eyes whilst finally letting go of his clothes and hair, moving it into places that felt all too wrong. He wasn't used to being pampered, but they said this would help him regain the confidence he'd lost and that was something he wanted badly.

Yuuri was more than relieved when a familiar face strode into the room casually.

"Murata!" Yuuri said, grinning widely. It disappeared when Murata spoke words he didn't want nor necessarily need to hear.

"Spoken to Wolfram yet?" Murata smiled widely as he asked in a very sly way. It made Yuuri feel slightly uneasy to see it.

"No, why?" Yuuri asked, half of his attention on Murata and the other half on the camera man who was showing him where and how to stand. He jerked to one side as the man started to move his body parts, and not gently either.

"I would have though you'd want to talk about having to spend more time together. Being with Wolfram isn't an easy task Shibuya, he has a very easy switch to press." Yuuri inwardly scowled at Murata. All Murata though about was dating. At first, it had just been talking about girls, and Yuuri was perfectly okay with that because he was at the age to be interested. That wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that later on, Murata's only interest wasn't girls. Murata had started to slowly, and inconveniently talk about guys. It was the fact that Yuuri had noticed which had made him worry at first. He was worried that Murata would have interests in him, he wasn't gay. Or, that's what he'd tell himself. That issue was resolved when Murata had had his first boyfriend. It didn't last long, but it dismissed Yuuri's suspicions. Yuuri was perfectly capable of having a gay friend as long as they weren't interested in him.

That was until that friend had started pointing out _guys_ that _he_ could be with. Did the whole fact of Yuuri not being gay not register in Murata's mind? Apparently not. Yuuri didn't expect Murata to come up with what he did, but of course, he didn't know a thing about Murata working with their boss until recently. He rarely worked with Murata, being that Murata wasn't that sort of worker. He was more of a friend to the boss than an employee, he just hung around to help out really. There was nothing special about what he did other than having a rare talent of overpowering the boss at times.

"Does it really matter that much to you? If so, than I'll go no-"

"Nah, it doesn't bother me. It's the boss you're upsetting." Yuuri's eyes widened. No one gets on the wrong side of the boss. No one. If you where to disobey his will, bad things would happen. Very, very bad things. That's why Murata was so special and why he had the status he did. Nothing seemed to happen to him regardless of what he did or didn't do for the boss.

"B-bu-! I have this to do, I can't talk to him now. What about what he's doing?"

"To be honest, Shibuya. This isn't set in stone, this was just to help you with your confidence. You can drop out whenever, we were actually expecting that. And regarding Bielefeld. He's free today, he arrived to late to start work." It was a wonder to Yuuri how Murata knew so much about what everyone was doing and at what times.

"Hey!" Yuuri yelled at Murata. "That was a dig at me, wasn't it?"

"Now, now Shibuya, don't you have things to do and people to see? I certainly do." Murata smiled, than disappeared through the same door that he'd entered from.

"Damn Murata. Always making things harder. Guys, you heard what he said. I have to leave now." He said, though more to himself at first. As the staff members and guests watched him leave, they shook their heads. How long will Yuuri Shibuya be held down by someone who wasn't even working there? It was amazing to see just how much power Murata did – but didn't – have.

* * *

><p>Yuuri picked up his pace as he wandered down the nearly abandoned corridors. He'd spent some time now searching for Wolfram, but he'd been having no luck. He hadn't even found that good-looking brother of his. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he turned yet another corner. Murata could have at least told him where Wolfram was if he wanted them to talk so badly. He probably would have gotten this whole 'talking' thing out of the way if he had. This is one of the times Yuuri questioned if Murata really knew as much as everyone thought he did.<p>

As he got closer to the corner, he stopped. Voices. Two of them. One was loud and obnoxious, the other calm and sincere...Come to think of it, these voices were familiar... In fact he'd heard the first just this morning. Conrad! And that second was was obviously Wolfram, because no one else would make so much noise when the people around them were working.

Wait. This was the perfect time to talk to Wolfram. Conrad was a nice person, and seeing as he was Wolfram's big brother, he must have some control over him. That's the way big brothers are, right? Or at least, that's how Yuuri saw his. No two families are the same.

Wolfram and Conrad weren't moving. Yuuri could heard their voices, but couldn't see them. Wolfram was shouting, but not angrily, it was as if something was making him finicky. Paranoid. That was normal. Yuuri didn't know Conrad too well, but that calm demeanour of his sure did stick. He didn't hesitate at all. 'He must be used to it.' Was Yuuri's initial thought, but then he wandered if Conrad was the cause of it. He got annoyed by Shouri every so often, and it seemed Wolfram got annoyed by everything and anything quite often, once again, that was nothing unusual.

But this conversation seemed dangerous, should he really interrupt? It would stop the fighting, but it wouldn't fix the mood...or would it?

"Couldn't hurt to try, right?" Yuuri whispered to himself under his breath. Stepping forward, but not quite into view, he peered around the corner.

Well it was definitely them, but there was someone else with them. Someone tall, with a long pony tail and a suit towering over the two others. He looked dramatic and...scary. There was no doubt that he was a business man...but who did he work for? It couldn't be Wolfram. A man like that tending to Wolfram's every desire? Yuuri just couldn't see that happening.

Yuuri stood up straight, eyes on the floor, hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the three. 'Won't be as easy now that there are three of them. Why didn't he say anything anyway?' Yuuri thought. Why didn't he say anything...?

As Yuuri neared the group, it was more than expected when they noticed him coming. Conrad just openly smiled, as if he was glad to see him. Wolfram not so much, and 'Ponytail' – as Yuuri had dubbed him for now – was indifferent.

"As if I need more trouble for one day. Gwendal, deal with him." Wolfram mumbled before turning in the opposite direction, ready to walk away. Gwendal's arm reached around his body before he could and dragged him harmlessly back into their little trio. "Gwendal, let go! I have had more than enough of this crap already, put me down."

"Wolfram, calm yourself. You've had no work today, so stop complaining. You wanted this so deal with it." Yuuri inwardly cringed. It wasn't everyday that you saw Wolfram actually being controlled, everyone saw him as someone others were scared of. But this Gwendal seemed to be dealing with him pretty well.

"Haha...Hello, there Conrad." Putting on a smile, Yuuri stopped in his tracks. "Ah, Wolfram. I need to speak to you."

"About what!" Wolfram almost screamed, still captive in the man's arm. "Gwendal!" He released him reluctantly and Wolfram's feet were back on the ground. He huffed angrily as he fixed the creases in his shirt.

"Ah...Well, Murata said that..Uh.."

"Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Wolfram, you have plenty of time. Calm down." Came the voice of Conrad, who seemed amused by the situation. "Gwendal, shouldn't we leave these two alone to sort things out?" Conrad's rhetorical question was answered with a nod and the swift turning of the two.

"Please don't." Wolfram said, quietly. He was still unhappy, Yuuri could see it in his eyes. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Murata wanted me to speak to you..."

"About_ that_?"

"Um, yeah."

"What about it?"

"I...don't know. He didn't say what. Something about sorting things out..maybe?"

"Sorting what out? I'm sure I've told you before that it's not me with the problems. It's you."

"You haven't...actually. But Wolfram, nobody's perfect. And it's not that. I think it's this."

"What?"

"_This_." Yuuri said, pointing...somewhere towards the floor. Wolfram just stared. He didn't get the point.

"_What?_" He replied, almost clenching his teeth. "What? There's nothing there!"

"No, I mean _us_." Wolfram stopped, eyes fixated on Yuuri. "This whole publicity stunt isn't going to work if we're like this when we're together. If this is the labels last resort we might as well try to make it successful. They're obviously doing this for a reason. We're not being used as pawns for nothing...Murata said that they're doing this to help us, and no one else can help us more than we can." Wolfram was frozen on the spot for a second. In the long run, Yuuri was right, but how were they going to sort it out quick enough? Friendship might happen in the blink of an eye, but that was for strangers, enemies were different. They don't start to randomly like each other because they'd been told to be the people who were in charge of them. They'd always be that way in...secret...Of course! That was it! They would put up a front that said they were together, but nothing really had to change.

"I've got it, Wolf! We can just pretend and none of it has to be real!"

"So, you're saying all we have to do is make them believe that we're together?"

"Yes!" Yuuri said, grinning. He was getting somewhere.

"And that this is all for us?"

"Mmhm."

"It's Wolfram. And fine, I suppose I can play along. Just don't get too close. I don't want anyone to think that behind the scenes is the same as up front. If we're making people believe we're together, we need people to see us. If we're talking in private, no one is going to notice." Wolfram folded his arms and started to walk away in the same direction as the two who had previously left. "I hope you understand that this means you have to think of a way of making the first move." Wolfram smirked over his shoulder.

"B-But, why me?" Yuuri yelled back rapidly.

"You want this to work? You'll have to find a way for it to work." Wolfram went quiet and Yuuri watched him until he disappeared around the nearest corner.

"Oh, man. What have I gotten myself into...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, right now I'm going to apologise for this not being up for, as I see it, ever and I'm sorry that its quite short. This story is meant to be short though and there'll only be a around 10 – 12 chapters. I know, sounds long, but with chapters like this it's about half the length of Accidents Happen. **

**I finally have access to the laptop, so Maou for a Day will be updated soon too. Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

_xYuuri_

Thanks! (Oh my gosh, French! :D)

_Eclst_

Glad you're enjoying it.

_Bloody Sapphire Blade_

I know I already PM'd you to say thanks for telling me the term I'd been trying to think of, I want to thank you again. So thanks!

_RedGlassesGirl_

I'm going to try and make them longer, but I don't want it to seem as if it's dragging on. The story isn't supposed to seem long, so if it does... Oh, damn. XD Well, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading.

_Elle_

Here's the update! Well, I though that if they're both of high status in Shin Makoku, why not in the real world? Besides, if one of them was a fan, that would be pretty unoriginal. I don't want this to sound like Disney Channel or anything. D:

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. I will be updating this quicker now, so look forward to more updates in the future.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Scandalous – Chapter 5_**

* * *

><p>"Aargh, what am I even supposed to do?" Yuuri yelled to no one in particular. "I don't know the first thing about relationships, I've never been in one!" Yuuri kicked over another pile of clothing in his oversized closet. He'd been contemplating all day how to go about initiating the whole stunt, but nothing had come to him. His list was empty when it came to the people he'd dated. He flopped down onto one of the piles he'd knocked over and slumped on it as if he was a part of it. It had already been half a day and it was now his lunch break and he'd only been in his room for about ten minutes.<p>

"Why is he making me do this...?" Yuuri sulked, speaking into the clothes and not caring about the muffled sounds. "I haven't even seen Wolf today, how am I supposed to find him anyway?"

Yuuri quickly straightened up as a knock came on the door to his room. He brushed his clothing, trying to make it look neater and opened the door from his closet to the main room.

"Come in!" As he yelled, the door was opened and Murata stepped into his room.

"Whoa, hey Shibuya, this is nice and tidy, huh?" He made his way over to Yuuri, but stopped as he looked over his shoulder. "Never mind, you have your work cut out for you... _This_ place is a tip."

"Thanks..." Yuuri said sarcastically. "You know, you could be a little more supportive, Murata."

"I _could_, but that wouldn't be fun for me. Anyway, I heard you spoke to Bielefeld?"

"...Where did you hear that?" Yuuri frowned and watched as Murata walked away from him and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I have my sources. So how's it going with him?" Murata looked around himself and found the remote for the TV. He switched it on and started to flick through the channels as if he was bored of every programme on it.

"Aah... Murata, he wants me to do all the work. He said that if I want to do this with him, then _I _have to make it happen."

"Then why don't you?" Murata said, grinning all the while. He loved patronising Yuuri, mainly because it worked every time.

"Because it's not like I want it to happen. You know this is all for the label and our publicity, I have no say in this and now I'm the one working for it."

"You are? Because I haven't seen any progress, Shibuya. And you do realise that all you have to do is make it all for you. If it's for yourself, you wouldn't have a problem with it, right?"

"Well, not really," Yuuri followed Murata's footsteps and joined him on the couch. "But why would I make it all for me if that's not really what I want?"

"Why isn't it what you want?"

"...Because..." Yuuri didn't know how to answer that. There wasn't necessarily anything he wanted in life any more, especially after he had become famous. Most people assumed he got everything he asked for and more. There was nothing he had to try and fight for because everything he had wanted he'd already gotten. "Well...Because... Wolf's a guy! I'm not gay!"

"Seriously Shibuya? That's the only excuse you can come up with? So what if Bielefeld was a girl?" Yuuri gave him a look that told Murata that he'd already overstayed his welcome, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Would you be up for this if he was?"

"But Wolf isn't a girl! He's a guy and that's not going to change any time soon."

"No, I know. But what if he was?"

"..."

"You'd go for it, wouldn't you?" Murata laughed and put down the remote on the glass coffee table in front of them. "I win, Shibuya. You've never dated anyone before, how could you possibly know that you're not gay?"

"Because I'm not!" Yuuri was starting to get defensive. He _wasn't_ gay, he wasn't anything like that. Or so he wanted to believe, because Murata wasn't ready to give up.

"So what are you going to tell everyone? They're all going to think you're in a fake relationship with Bielefeld. Even if it's fake, you two still have to make it look real and there's no way you could do that without getting even a little bit intimate. The press will just see you guys as close friends otherwise."

"But it's all pretend, I wouldn't mean any of that if I did it with Wolf. I'm not in love with him." Yuuri replied. He noticed Murata smirking and frowned at him. "Hey, are you even taking what I'm saying seriously?" Murata got to his feet and started to head out of the room. He waved to Yuuri, but not without giving him some advice first.

"Seduce him, Shibuya! That's all there is to it! He'll fall for you in no time."

As soon Yuuri saw Murata wink and disappear out of the doorway, he stood up and went the mirror on his vanity. He stared at himself. He played with his hair, his eye lashes, his clothes and even his nose and mouth a little bit. But to him, they'd always look as if they'd all come from other bodies and had been shoved together to make his. He felt like his eyes didn't go with his smile, or that his ears were too small and his nose was too big.

"Argh, this is hopeless. I have no chance in trying to seduce Wolf when I look like this! He wouldn't go for someone like me anyway, I'm too...I don't know what the word is... Too..." Yuuri looked up into the mirror once again. "I'm too much of a wimp, right Wolf?"

"So you're admitting it now?" Yuuri jumped and spun around rapidly. There, stood in the doorway watching Yuuri's every move, was Wolfram. "It's not a good idea to leave your door open, anyone could walk past here and hear every word out of your mouth. What are you rambling on about anyway?"

"Um, I wasn't rambling about anything...I was just.." Wolfram chuckled to himself and disappeared out of sight again and Yuuri was left questioning what just happened. "He's playing with my head now too? Damn it..." Yuuri pouted and looked back into the mirror. He was going to have a hard time the next few months and he just knew it. There were so many things he had to deal with all at once and he didn't know he'd juggled them and for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was making things with Wolfram his number 1 priority.

* * *

><p>Yuuri strayed around his room for a few minutes before finally flopping down on the sofa and taking a deep breath. It had already been a week and he hadn't made any move to put the stunt into play. He knew it wasn't hard, he had just never felt like he'd gotten a chance at all. There was no way he was going to try anything too outrageous. He knew it was a while before they became serious about it and that made him slightly more comfortable, though he couldn't help thinking about what was going to happen when they reached that point.<p>

Murata hadn't said much to him during the past week and Yuuri was much to busy to idle around waiting for things to come to him. His new album's deadline was slowly but surely creeping up on him and his still hadn't finished several of the songs. He was trying his hardest and his production team had a lot of experience, he knew they wouldn't screw it up at all.

The problem was more his own. He couldn't stop thinking about Wolfram. He knew that he had to focus on his work, especially since they were falling slightly behind schedule, but he couldn't stop himself. At times he'd be staring into space, wondering about what would happen in the future. It was to late to decide whether Murata really did want them to be together because to Yuuri, it was obvious that he'd planned that from the start. He had to admit that he was a little intimidated by Wolfram, he had a big presence and he was well respected, not like him who was looked down on, even by his own brother.

He pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged, leaning his back against the cushions. He'd had too much to think about and not enough time to think about it. He let out a sigh and took one of the other cushions and hugged it to his chest. He was too young to be worrying about things. He knew he had to calm down, he had a big even event coming up. A televised press conference to promote his album was scheduled for early tomorrow morning and he had to be there. He was well aware that he wouldn't be able to skip it and he'd learned to deal with having to do and say everything the higher-ups had told him to.

He sunk further into the sofa, curling himself into the corner. He was tired it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep. He had to get up early anyway; the earlier he slept, the earlier he'd wake up. He closed his eyes and slowly nodded off, trying his best not to think about anything.

* * *

><p>The sun was out when he woke up and shone obnoxiously through the open curtains. Yuuri stared at the clock on the other side of the room until his eyes came into focus. He sulked, reading it clearly. 6:33am. It was a while before he needed to be up. The conference didn't start until 10am, but he needed to be there and ready for just after 9. Sitting up, he threw the pillow to his side and wandered into his closet to change. He'd already prepared an outfit and quickly slipped into if after stripping the one he was wearing. He threw his dirty clothes into an empty washing basket and left the closet, closing the door gently behind him.<p>

He stretched a little to relieve the cramps in his arms. Maybe letting himself fall asleep on the couch wasn't the best idea... He huffed loudly and left the room to find something to eat. He wanted to be properly awake otherwise he expected himself to say something stupid and he didn't want that to happen. The last time that had happened, it had taken Shouri a while to properly apologise to everyone for what he'd said and he made it clear to him that if it were to happen again, he wouldn't be so brotherly and nice about it.

Upon making his way to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see that the only person there was the chef that always seemed to be too happy. His long silver hair was tied back as usual and a his eyes lit up when he noticed him come in. He grinned widely and made his way over to Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

"G-Günter! Stop it...! Hey!" Yuuri tugged at Günter's arms but his attempts proved futile and Günter never let go until he'd had enough. Yuuri took a deep breath and pushed Günter gently. "You have to stop doing that. I don't like being touched by other people." He huffed and looked down at his clothes and a frown etched it way onto his face. "Damn it, now look. My clothes are wrinkled..." He flattened them out and then went back too staring Günter down. "Anyway, is there anything I can have for breakfast?"

Günter rapidly sped across the room, flinging himself at the fridge. "Anything for you, Yuuri!" He yelled over-enthusiastically. Yuuri nodded awkwardly in reply and slowly made his way over to Günter.

"Hm... I might have a fruit salad, I'm not really in the mood for any thing fancy," He shrugged and walked away. "but make it quick, because I have to be going soon." Yuuri smiled and took a seat at the table and watched as Günter picked out some fruit and took them to a bowl on the table. As soon as he had everything prepared he started to cut the fruit up and put it in the bowl that was already filled with citrus juice.

"No apple, right?" Not looking up from the chopping board.

Yuuri shook his head in reply. "Some times I think it's scary how well you know me... Are you a stalker?" Yuuri joked. Günter chuckled lightly in response.

"Working around you, I hear a lot about you Yuuri. Ah, you sure are a magnificent person!" He wailed and threw the last of the fruit into the bowl and passed it to him. He picked up his spoon and finished the meal quickly and gave his thanks to Günter before heading out.

"Thanks Günter. I'm heading out to find Wolfram now and I wont be back until late so don't wait for me at lunch, okay!" He sped out of the room and away, knowing that Günter would try to keep him there longer, time that he didn't have to waste. Günter couldn't help but sigh as he watched him leave. He'd heard from the whispers that there was a plot to get his Yuuri together with some new kid and he didn't like it. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Yuuri, after finding his way to the sixth floor, wandered around in search of Wolfram's room. The door to his room was obvious and he couldn't miss it. It looked just like his, except his name was underneath the bright yellow star. He walked over to it, contemplating what he was about to do and knocked before he realised what he was even doing.<p>

He heard shuffling and conversation from the other side and waited until it came closer. He took a step back and tried to prepare himself, it was always typical of Wolfram to be in a bad mood in the mornings. He saw the handle being pushed down and Wolfram's voice from the other side.

"What do you want this early in the-" There was surprise in his eyes as he found Yuuri there instead of who he expected and he couldn't help but pause. "...What are you doing here...? We're on different floors for a reason." Yuuri was somehow relieved that Wolfram didn't seem to be too ferocious, but he was careful just in case.

"I came here because I have something to talk to you about." He replied. Wolfram gave him a curious look.

"I thought you had somewhere to be today?" Yuuri nodded and watched as Wolfram stepped out into the corridor and closed the door properly behind him.

"I do and that's what I came here to talk to you about," Yuuri stated with a grin. "I want you to join me." Wolfram watched him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"All right. I'm not sure what you're planning but I guess I could arrange some free time today. What time are we leaving?" Wolfram wouldn't admit it, but he was eager to know what Yuuri had planned. Yuuri checked his watch and looked up at him excitedly.

"How does now sound?" He grabbed Wolfram's hand and dragged him along the corridor despite his rather verbally vicious fight to break loose.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it down and out of the building their transport had arrived and was fully prepared to take them to the venue. A beautiful stretched limousine stood and, although they were more that common around their building, it always felt like a brand new experience to see one. The door was opened by a rather buff looking gentleman, dressed in a black tuxedo and intensely bright orange hair.<p>

"Yozak, hey!" Yuuri waved from the stairs of the building and hurried over too him with Wolfram in tow, who felt awkwardly inferior.

"Hello, young master." Yozak flashed a dazzling smile at the two as they approached.

"I told you, don't call me that." Yuuri said defiantly. Yozak nodded and helped Yuuri into the vehicle.

"No disrespect, kiddo, but it's kind of my job." Yozak said almost sarcastically as he helped Wolfram, who looked dazed and distant, into the opposite door.

"Well there's no one else here but us, everyone who needs to be there will be there by now and it's not as if you'll get fired for not calling me that." Yuuri looked from Yozak to Wolfram and raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Hey, are you okay?"

Wolfram nodded and looked out of the window. "I'm fine," he half snapped back. "I mean... I'm just not used to this sort of treatment. I don't get limos or chauffeurs, my brothers tend to carpool for me." He stared out of the windows at nothing in particular.

"Oh, sorry... I could get us a regular car if that would make you more comfortable?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram shot him a horrified look. "You get everything you want, don't you?"

"Well I-" Wolfram shook his head and motioned to Yozak.

"It doesn't matter, lets just go." Yozak nodded in response and turned on the engine and drove off down the road.

Yuuri sighed under his breath. Just as soon as he thought he was getting somewhere, Wolfram kicked off again. It was finally starting to feel easier to talk to him, but he knew he had to be careful with what he said. He didn't want to pressure Wolfram into anything, he was a sensitive guy when it came to talking about his family or his background and there wasn't a lot Yuuri could do about his attitude. There was no way he'd give up his adamant pursuit though and he wanted to prove to Murata that he could make friends with his only enemy. It seemed to Yuuri that everyone warmed up to him quite easily and, despite not really noticing, there wasn't really anyone who's bad side he'd gotten on. Wolfram just didn't like him. He didn't know how or since when, but they had never gotten along and Yuuri was definitely going to prove to Murata that he could build up a good relationship with Wolfram just as well as he could the next guy. As difficult as he was, Yuuri was going to find a way to push himself into Wolfram's life, even if it meant going through with the false relationship. He didn't mind so much, he like Wolfram. He was a great looking guy and Yuuri wasn't afraid to admit that, it was only his personality that not so much let him down, but kept people from getting close to him. Maybe he just didn't like the company of others. Yuuri was fine with that because at some point, he knew that he could make himself mean more to Wolfram than all those 'others' did and that was why he had confidence in his plan.

* * *

><p>The arrived outside of a building with a huge crowd of people gathered outside. Yuuri was used to it by now, but Wolfram was more dumbfounded than before. He'd never seen a crowd that big other than at his concerts even if he'd only had a few. A red carpet was laid out and Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand.<p>

"Lets go." He said, smiling hopefully at Wolfram. He wanted to help him get used to the feeling of being a celebrity to people, after all it wasn't too long before he hit the big time himself and Yuuri could tell that it wouldn't be long now.

The door was opened by Yozak and they made their way on to the carpet, hand in hand. Yuuri didn't pay much attention to it, he was smiling and waving at the crowd; taking their pens and writing autographs and posing for a few pictures. Wolfram, on the other hand, couldn't tear his mind away from the fact that someone was this familiar with him. He'd never held hands with anyone as long as he could remember, even his own mother never held his hand. He couldn't stop himself from blushing but felt relieved when it seemed as though Yuuri didn't notice.

They finally found their way up the stairs and into the building after around 5 minutes longer than they'd planned outside. It was big and extravagant inside, decorations everywhere, real potted plants, expensive framed paintings on the walls, even the outfits the staff were wearing looked as if they'd cost an arm and a leg. Yuuri made his way over to the front desk and started to talk to the check-in clerk.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but I'm have a press conference here today and I was wondering whether you could tell me which room we'll be in?" Wolfram watched him closely. He was awfully polite to other people, so why did he feel the need to be so touchy-feely with him. It just didn't make sense. Their fake relationship was meant to be displayed in public, so why was he still holding his hand? The check-in lady didn't even seem to noticed as she called one of the staff members to take them to the designated area.

The rest of the staff noticed though. Most of them gave them weird, but more-so surprised looks and it made Wolfram feel even more uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't real, he knew that Yuuri was only holding his hand because he was told to. Why did everyone look at him as if it was a crime, especially the younger women. He only wished that he could find a chance to run and escape back to the limo whilst they were in here. It was beginning to get a bit too much for him.

* * *

><p>When they arrived outside of the door, the staff member bowed and left. Yuuri turned to Wolfram and immediately thrust a finger up in his face.<p>

"One rule. Just _one_ rule. If my brother asks you anything, _anything_, do not and I repeat _do not _answer him. He is _evil_. He tries to make everyone else look like the bad person and tries to make me look innocent so don't. Say. Anything. Got it?" Wolfram nodded slightly and tried to subtly remove his hand from Yuuri's, but Yuuri surprised him by letting go of his instead as he entered the room. Right as they did a loud voice roared at them.

"Yuu-chan, where have you been! We'll be starting soon, you should have been here earlier. _Way_ earlier. You didn't get to this point by slacking off so stop concentrating on other unimportant stuff and get ready." Yuuri's brother was relentless and Yuuri knew he was over-exaggerating. They had plenty of time, but Shouri didn't think so. It was just like him to get uppity in the last few minutes. "Are you wearing clean clothes? Did you eat breakfast? What time did you wake up this morning?" Yuuri tried to ignore him for the time being, he had other things to deal with first.

He lent over towards Wolfram and whispered in his ear, "_Not. A. Word._" and then made his way over to his brother. "Shouri, calm down. We have plenty of time. If you keep rushing me I'll screw up on purpose." He scowled at him playfully. "It'll be fine, stop worrying so much. I can take care of myself you know." Shouri argued back and pushed Yuuri over to the make-up table and then called the artists to start their work.

Wolfram was lost. He didn't know what he was doing. Why was he in such a place? He wasn't ready for this sort of thing yet. He took a seat on a nearby couch and watched as they covered Yuuri's face in different products. This was what it was going to be like for him in a few months. He didn't have to do any press conferences because he knew that at his level of popularity, there weren't many people that would be interested in either him or his album. What he was looking at now was his future. As prepared as he was, he knew that there were some things he just wouldn't learn to adapt to. He didn't like other people touching him and he hated make-up, so the professional make-up artists were out of the question and he'd always had Gwendal to drive him around, so a chauffeur wasn't needed either. He didn't want people like that anyway, he preferred to be left by himself when it came to his fame.

Yuuri sulked and knelt his arms on the white vanity desk. '_Why do I have to wear make-up,' _He thought to himself._ 'I'm a guy and it's not as if I need it. I look fine without it. All it does is make my face feel heavy._' He was ushered up and into another room when they were done and Wolfram was left all alone with Shouri. His body shivered as he thought about what Yuuri had said. This was Shouri's chance and it looked like he was taking it.

"Wolfram, is it?" He asked indifferently. Wolfram nodded in reply, keeping his mouth firmly shut. "I heard that you're getting a bit popular lately, congratulations on your last album. It sold quite well, didn't it?" Wolfram shrugged and looked away. Shouri's powerful gaze was clearly looking down on him and it was making him uneasy and he was inching closer to him by the minute. "You're friends with Yuuri, aren't you?"

Wolfram couldn't help but speak, but he tried to keep his and answers as vague as possible. "Not exactly."

"Oh, how's that?" Shouri asked with a smirk. "I saw that little charade outside and I know about the boss's sidekicks idea of a joke. Yuuri and you together, it's pathetic." He was so close to Wolfram that he could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. Wolfram shrank closer into the chair. He knew he could easily fight back, but there was something stopping him. How had he become such a weakling? Why was he listing to that wimp? He couldn't even answer that himself. He stood up and walked away from Shouri to the other side of the room.

"Why does it matter? It's not a real relationship. The thought of your brother and I together makes me sick to the bone. I'm only doing this because if I don't, there will be a rather large punishment in it for the both of us. It's not a choice, it's an order." Wolfram spat. "Yuuri doesn't mean anything to me and we're not friends at all. Quite joking around."

Shouri was surprised to say the least, but it didn't show. Instead, he looked satisfied and strode over to the corner where a small television was sat on a set of drawers. "Well then, since you're so calm about this Bielefeld, I'll leave you now. But you should watch the conference. You might learn a thing or two." He kept his eyes on Shouri as he left the room and dropped down on the sofa after he did. Had he just made a mistake? No, it was better to let it stay that way, after all, he hadn't lied.

He heard Yuuri's voice from behind him and turned to look at the television. Even if Wolfram didn't like him, he had to admit that he was admirable in his trade. He wasn't stepping out of line at all and it seemed that he was right about his brother, he was intimidating and definitely knew what he was doing and he knew it. There wasn't much Wolfram could do but sit back and wait until Yuuri was finished. He'd get out of there as soon as Yuuri was done and he'd give him a mouthful for leaving him alone. He huffed and lay his head on the arm on the sofa, barely watching Yuuri's conference. '_How long does this sort of thing usually last...?_' he wondered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I've finished all my exams so I finally have time to write again, woohoo~!  
><strong>

**I think Wolfram is ooc for the whole of the second half of this chapter, but hey the next one will be better. I haven't written for a while so I'm trying to get back into it and I've not really gotten used to writing the characters again so please excuse the oocness that may be coming up as I get back to writing for this beautiful, awesome series.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Scandalous – Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>A few rough pats on the back brought Wolfram out of his sleeping state and he peered up at the blurry figure in front of him. He yawned and stretched and then rubbed his eyes only to realise that Yuuri was stood in front of him looking rather unamused.<p>

"Finally awake?" He eyed him up slowly as Wolfram sat up properly and stretched his arms, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah.." He looked away, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, but.."

Yuuri shook his head and smiled, "Nah, I totally get it. These things go on for ever and I'd fall asleep too if I didn't have to be the one answering all of their stupid questions the whole time." He said and held out a hand to help him up but Wolfram couldn't stop himself from remembering how it was when they'd first entered the building. He didn't really like the hand-holding all that much, even if it didn't mean anything. He hesitantly took his hand and Yuuri helped pull him up off the couch, catching him in his arms as he stumbled to his feet. Wolfram blushed slightly but picked himself up. "You alright?" Yuuri gave him a look of genuine concern.

"Of course, just still a little tired is all." He sighed and started to walk towards the door. "Is it time to leave yet?" Yuuri nodded and headed over to him.

"Yeah, Shouri just wanted to look over the recording and see how it went like he always does." He narrowed his eyes a little and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I bet he's going to give me a lecture about the little things that nobody really cares about again too..." He grimaced and turned towards the door, motioning for Wolfram to follow him as he held out a hand. Wolfram ignored it and started to walk next to him instead. Yuuri turned to him, curiously noting his behaviour. It was weird to think that he had to act like he was in a relationship with Wolfram; he knew that they were completely different and even with the whole 'opposites attract' stereotype he still thought that it was highly unlikely that Wolfram would ever really want a relationship with him. He probably wanted some cute girl that had big breasts and a sweet face. Yuuri shrugged it off. It wasn't something he felt comfortable thinking about, Wolfram's private life wasn't his business.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from him though and Wolfram shot him a death glare as soon as he noticed him staring. "Is there something on my face?" He asked sarcastically. Yuuri shook his head and turned away, blushing slightly knowing he'd been caught. Why was he staring anyway? Not that it mattered, he was just distracted because he was tired.

As they came to the doors, Yuuri suddenly had an idea. It was Wolfram that wanted him to put on the moves? Well now would be a great time to do so. He smirked and took Wolfram's hand in his, tugging him gently towards him into his arms before slipping them around his waist. He looked down at him, hiding the smile on his face by biting his lip and leant down to whisper into his ear, "Thank you for coming with me today, Wolf... It was a pleasure to have you here.." He leant back again and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he saw Wolfram blush ever so slightly and pull out of his arms defiantly. He inwardly grinned. It had worked better than he'd expected and Wolfram looked positively adorable when he blushed. Yuuri couldn't help but be pleased with himself, he just hoped Wolfram realised what he was doing.

He watched his back as Wolfram subtly stormed out of the building and into the vehicle that was waiting to pick them up. Wolfram wasn't angry, but he wasn't best pleased that Yuuri had some how decided now was a good time to put the moves on him. He didn't even know if anyone had seen him do it considering they weren't outside the building at the time but it didn't matter, it was clear that something had happened from his expression when he'd walked out. He leant back against the chair and let out a quiet groan, turning to gaze out of the window at the paparazzi as they took snaps of Yuuri casually taking his time and shaking hands with them as he made his way towards the vehicle. He did say Yuuri was the one who had to put the moves on him, but he didn't think Yuuri would be so... confident about it.

Wolfram grumbled. He took his time. Ten minutes had passed before Yuuri finally decided to come and join him for the ride home. He looked at him once and turned away, ignoring him for the rest of the journey until they reached the record label's building. He undid his seatbelt and darted out of the car and into the building as discreetly as he could, not wanting anyone to realise that the whole time his heart had been pounding and he couldn't shake the feel of Yuuri's breath on his ears. He inwardly cursed himself, covering his ear with his fingers. 'Damn that wimp for.. randomly not being wimpy.' Growling under his breath, he headed to his room to start plotting a way to get Yuuri back for toying with him in public.

* * *

><p>Yuuri spent the rest of the day feeling rather pleased with himself. It wasn't everyday that he got to see Wolfram with an expression like the one he had back there, plus he'd taken the initiative and it seemed as though things were starting to fall into place. It surprised him though, Wolfram was doing a really good job of acting like it was real, all the blushing and the stubbornness... It didn't seem like it was all just a stunt. Yuuri made his way to the studio in a pleasant mood, sighing with relief as he dropped down onto a couch outside the recording booth. "Just an hour longer.." He closed his eyes and laid his head on the arm. "And then I get to go to lunch, finally." He sank into the soft cushion of the couch and sighed contently before turning to the others in the room. Without paying much real attention he stood up and strolled into the booth to start recording one of the last tracks for his album.<p>

Meanwhile, Wolfram was sat on his couch with his arms folded, pouting angrily and back with quite some force resulting in a soft thump from the cushions. Thursdays and Sundays were his days off where he could focus on what he wanted to do instead of what he had to do. He knew Yuuri worked on Thursdays and that meant the only time he'd be able to see him today was when he went for lunch at 1pm. Their lunch break was an hour long. He smirked to himself, knowing that there was a lot he could do in an hour. He would have to devise a way for him and Yuuri to be seen together outside of the building doing something... intimate.

He shuffled about, trying to find a pencil and paper to brain-storm some ideas and when he'd found some, sat back down on the couch and started jotting down outlines. He scowled slightly. It didn't seem like any of his ideas would get enough of a reaction from Yuuri, he needed to so something that would really rile him up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and suddenly a bulb went on. He smirked, his eyes narrowing with smugness as the perfect idea came to him and he took his laptop from the coffee table, placing it on his lap before opening his internet browser. 'Time to get my own back,' he thought to himself.

For the next hour it was common knowledge that Yuuri would be working with his team on getting the tracks for his album lined up and starting the last few recordings. His album had eleven tracks, six of which were finished and two which just needed the final touches. The last three he was hoping to get done before the end of the month as the album's deadline was eight weeks away and he and his team wanted everything to be fine four weeks before the release date in case they needed to make rapid changes or finishing touches. Wolfram only knew all of this after snooping around a little the day before to find out things that he could use against Yuuri. He wasn't the type to ignorantly insult without prior knowledge of the subject.

He pushed himself up off the couch and glanced over at the clock on his wall. 'Almost time..' he thought to himself, feeling rather excited at the thought of getting his own back. He couldn't help but laugh at the way things were turning out; they may be enemies but their way of fighting had somehow merged into who could put up the best performance for the stunt. Then he remembered how he'd reacted to Yuuri's idea of 'moves' and cringed, knowing his reaction wasn't an act... But what could that mean?

* * *

><p>Yuuri sat back in his chair and stared at the clock. He felt like it was mocking him, did the second hand always move that slowly? There were only five minutes until lunch. Five minutes. Five. Minutes. Until he could escape from the studio and get some food, some fresh air and have a short run as he usually did. He watched the monitor with the track editor open on it. Sangria, one of the more friendly members of his team, was sat in the chair in front of it smiling brightly as she put the finishing touches on the track.<p>

"Now I'm almost finished, Yuuri. We just need to up the bass and we'll have the guest in tomorrow to record the drums. It was a shame that he couldn't make it today but we have plenty of time left to get everything finished, we shouldn't need to rush. Alford said that tomorrow was just fine too and then we can start recording the last of the newer tracks with him too then. How does that sound?' She smiled as she turned to him, watching his expression soften into a more relaxed smile.

"That sounds great.. Alford is a big help though. I could play the drum part but.. we all know he's much more experienced and I'd rather the album be a team effort than just me alone. Besides I'm just glad that his band is finally taking off, he's been busy more than ever recently. Maybe it's time I find someone new to featur-" A knock on the door made Yuuri jump and he stopped mid-sentence, turning to look at it. "Come in..?"

"Don't mind if I do." Wolfram obnoxiously let himself in and stepped right up to Yuuri, taking his hand openly. "We are going to lunch. I've booked us a table at a nearby restaurant, I'm sure you know the one? Not too far from here.. just about ten minutes away." He bit his lip, sucking on it ever so slightly to hide the smirk he didn't want Yuuri to see.

Yuuri's expression went from a smile to wide eyes and straight lips. "But.. Wolf.. The only restaurant near here is..." His voice trailed off but Wolfram knew what he was going to say.

"Who cares if it's renowned for being a couple's hot spot? Anyone can go and eat in that kind of restaurant. Besides.." He winked at him, not hesitating at all. "We're supposed to be a couple, remember?" Yuuri gulped as Wolfram pulled him in the direction of the door. "Lets not be late or they may give away our table." He added happily, seeming much more content and tolerable than before.

* * *

><p>Out of the building they went hand in hand and turned the street corner. It was a ten minute walk away and that gave Wolfram time to make small talk, something he would usually want to avoid when around other people but with Yuuri, well he was lying if he said he wasn't curious about him now that he'd seen the real him.<p>

"So Yuuri.. Your brother, has he always been..-"

"That stuck up?" Yuuri interrupted and laughed softly. "Yeah, probably. I'd say he's mean but.. I know he's only doing it to protect me and that he only wants the best for me. We don't see our parents often. They recently moved back to Boston when our dad got a big promotion with the bank he works for and we only see them if we have the time." Yuuri answered. He felt a little less intimidated now, almost forgetting where they were heading as he answered.

"You enjoy having him around then? I thought it would get annoying after a while of having him telling you what is right and what is not." Wolfram turned to him, talking with a softer tone than usual. Yuuri could tell he was enjoying himself already, it wasn't often that he spoke to him so openly nor did he speak to him calmly. In fact, Wolfram didn't seem like a social person at all to him, so.. why was he taking him out to a social venue? He shook his head, he was probably just over-thinking things again.

As the restaurant came into view Wolfram squeezed Yuuri's hand, tugging him slightly towards it. "Lets go, we should make the most of this." Wolfram said with a smile. Yuuri didn't know whether he was being serious or not.. 'Best to play along.. I hope.' He inwardly sighed and nodded.

"I guess we should.. I don't eat out often anyway and I've never been here before. Looks nice already." He looked up at it, admiring the building with what little time he has as he was pulled towards the doors.

They were taken to their table and given menus after going to the counter and Wolfram watched Yuuri secretively over the top of his as he chose his meal. "You can have anything you want, my treat." He smiled. Yuuri looked up at him, blushing a little as their eyes met.

"Are.. you sure? I mean I could easily-"

"Completely sure, I told you. My treat. Now go ahead, choose anything." He played with his menu, having already chosen his meal and waited for Yuuri, trying not to seem eager. He started to look around the restaurant, trying to see if any one noticed them. There were several eyes glancing their way and he felt a little sense of pride inside, knowing they were his audience and clearly the reaction he wanted was there in their eyes.

"Alright, Wolf.. I think I've made a decision." Yuuri looked up at him, placing the menu down and raised an eyebrow, curiously turning his attention to where Wolfram's already was. He saw the same people watching them with surprise, wondering what was going on between the two of them. Wolfram quickly turned back to Yuuri, trying to be less obvious as he nodded and smiled.

"Then shall I call over the waitress?"

"..Yeah.." He replied, still momentarily distracted by their 'audience'. His attention was still on them as Wolfram called a waitress over and gave her his order, turning to Yuuri with a small smile as he watched him. He wasn't so bad looking actually; his hair was naturally black and he'd always been a fan of darker hair, his eyes.. well they were his favourite part, deep, dark, mysterious and always calm.. yet still able to give away his every emotion.. His smile, it was always real and Wolfram wasn't used to that kind of thing being that his brothers didn't usually smile like that at all, not that they had anything to smile about at the moment. They didn't care much for having to work for the youngest of the three of them. He watched him as he told the waitress what he wanted and still didn't take his eyes off him when he turned to look at him, seeing him blush once again at his gaze.

"W-Wolf..?" Yuuri stuttered accidentally, surprising even himself.

"Yuuri." Wolfram laughed softly. "What is it?" He watched the boy shrug in reply.

"I'm.. not sure, really." He sat his elbows on the table and pulled his chair in closer. "I just.. Nah, it's really nothing."

"Are you sure? You look a little.. off." Wolfram was curious. Yuuri did seem to be hiding something, something important too. "Well whatever. If you don't want to tell me I'm fine with that but don't think you can hide it from me forever, you're too wimpy for that." Yuuri's expression immediately changed into a scowl, pouting slightly at being called that even in public.

"I-I'm not a wimp!" He sulked into his chair. "You're so rude sometimes, Wolf."

"I believe it's called telling the truth, Yuuri. It doesn't make me rude, it actually makes me rather polite considering you don't seem to know it yourself. That or you simply can't handle the truth." He laughed at Yuuri's unamused expression but stopped after a few seconds, his smile returning. "Don't worry, Yuuri. Being a wimp isn't necessarily a bad thing, you see.. It's just that you think it is." Yuuri looked up at him, tilting his head.

"Are you trying to say you don't think it's a bad thing?"

"Did I say that?" He shrugged. "Make of it what you will, wimp." He turned in the other direction as their food was brought to them. Yuuri looked at Wolfram's meal, blushing even more.

"You.. ordered spaghetti too?" Wolfram shrugged in response.

"I like spaghetti plus it's filling and it's easy to make. I used to have it all the time at home when I was younger."

"Oh.. so did I.." Yuuri made an expression and Wolfram had no idea what it meant. He'd been seeing new sides of Yuuri since the moment they left the studio.. and he was enjoying it. He picked up his fork and started to eat, twirling the spaghetti onto the fork and then dipping it in bolognaise before slipping it all into his mouth.

It took them around twenty minutes to get through most of the meal, Wolfram having left more than Yuuri though neither of them finished completely.

"You ready for desert, Yuuri?" His eyes widened. '_Desert..?! I didn't order any.._'

"Uhm.. I guess so?"

"Good because I sure am." He gave Yuuri a knowing smile, completely aware of the fact that he didn't know there was desert on the way. "They'll bring it out any second now, don't worry." Yuuri couldn't help but feel confused, shifting uneasily in his seat. A waitress made her way over to the table, tray in hand. She smiled at both of them before placing a large ice cream sundae with two straws and spoons in it. Wolfram raised an eyebrow, eyes filled with delight. It was better than he expected. Yuuri's jaw dropped slightly, not being able to take in the sight of it.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram laughed. "Never seen a real sundae before? Or is your brother too protective of your teeth as well?" He leant over, taking one of the spoons and scooped some of the sundae onto it. "Come on, try it." He held the spoon up to Yuuri's lips. "You know you want to, _Yuu-chan_." He said sarcastically, mimicking his brother. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

"I can do it myself, Wolf.." He laughed and tried to take the spoon but Wolfram moved away.

"Pfft, and where's the romance in that?" Wolfram held the spoon up again.

"R-Romance?" His mind went blank. What did he mean by romance? They may have been in a restaurant for couples, eating a meal together like a couple and sharing an ice cream sundae for desert like a couple as if they were on a date... but that didn't mean that they were... Yuuri froze. 'We.. are on a date.. Are we? Is that was this is? N-No, it.. it isn't a date because.. but.. I.. and Wolf..' He shook his head and looked at Wolfram. "Wolf..? Is.. this a date?" Wolfram looked up at him, eating the ice cream off the spoon himself instead.

"Hm? Well, I'd say so but I never asked for it to be a date," He winked at him. "Unless you want it to be one?" The blush crawled back onto Yuuri's face as he turned away.

"U-Uh.. a-actually.. I thought this was just lunch.. b-but.. now that I think about it, it seems.. more like a date.." He turned back to Wolfram.

"Then it's a date." He smirked, taking another spoon of the sundae and eating it with a satisfied hum. He watched Yuuri try to come to terms with it, it was a rather interesting sight to see.

"O-Oh.. but.. I've never been on a date before."

"Well I've been on dates but this is my first date with a guy," He ate a little more of the ice cream and smiled as he pulled his chair closer to Yuuri's. "And might I say, this has been the best of all of them." Yuuri looked at him, not sure whether to believe him and be surprised or be sceptical about whether he was just saying that to try and make him happy. He was just confused about everything. "Are you going to have some of this or shall I finish it myself?" Wolfram motioned towards the ice cream.

"Oh.. I'll have a bit, sorry." He took the other spoon and started eating small spoonfuls, not knowing what to say. Eventually, the ice cream was finished and Wolfram went to the counter to pay for the meal. He returned to the table and sighed softly.

"Alright, it's time to get going, Yuuri.. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He stood up next to Wolfram and they made there way over to the door. He couldn't help but think Wolfram had sounded a little.. sad? No.. disappointed.. about having to get back. He opened the door and frowned a little. "A downpour.. Damn, we'll get soaked. Did you bring a coat, Wolf?" He turned to the blonde and watched as he shook his head.

"No, it was a nice day when we got here. We must have stayed longer than we thought." Wolfram didn't seem to care about that but it made Yuuri want to hurry back considering the load of work he had to do. Wolfram had a day off, it didn't matter to him. "Well, a little rain never hurt anyone."

"Are you mad? This isn't a little rain at all, this is a complete shower. I'll get ill if we go out like this.." Wolfram sighed once again and took Yuuri's hand.

"Look, we can't stay here. Lets go out and find a little shelter somewhere until it stops, okay?" Yuuri nodded hesitantly and they walked out into the rain, running across the road and down into a small alley, barely big enough for the two of them, with a roof top over it. "This will have to do.."

"Yeah, at least we didn't get too wet. Even if it's only a ten minute walk, we'll be drenched in this rain.. And now I'm going to have less time to work. Shouri is going to go crazy.." He turned to Wolfram who looked rather displeased.

"Yeah.. Work again, huh?" Wolfram sounded spiteful and somewhat angry.

"Well I have to do it sometime, I can't just bunk off."

"Why not? You work _all _the time." He wasn't getting any less mad at Yuuri, clearly.

"Because I have to, Wolf. I don't have a choice." He raised his voice slightly but quietened down again when he realised.

"No, you don't. You chose to work, Shouri doesn't force you. Don't you think I know what it's like?" Wolfram sounded infuriated and it bothered Yuuri a lot.

"Just stop, alright? Of course you know but it's not so bad for you, you're not like me. You don't have to deal with everything I have to deal with, it's so much less for you." Yuuri turned away from him and leant his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes. He heard Wolfram growl softly but ignored it.

"Yuuri, stop and think about yourself for once, not what everyone else wants! What do you want out of any of this? I don't get it. It's _annoying_. You don't have a back-bone at all. You can't even stand up to your own brother." Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath and then turned to Wolfram.

"That's funny coming from someone who only ever orders their brother's around!" Wolfram's eye narrowed. "They work for you, you tell them what to do all the time, at least I respect my-.." Yuuri stopped and took a step back. "S-Sorry.. I.. uh.." He turned away, putting a hand to his forehead. "I didn't mean to say that, Wolf.. I'm sorry, really.. I don't know why I did, this isn't like me.. It's just.. you get me so worked up sometimes."

"...Just drop it, okay Yuuri..? I'm sorry too, lets forget about it."

"Yeah.." He turned back to Wolfram, his hair slightly damp and his body slightly more relaxed than earlier as he leant against the wall of the alley. He leant on opposite side of the wall, not taking his eyes off the blonde as he let out a small sigh. "I.. really am sorry.. I've never lashed out at any one before.."

"It's probably just stress.. Like I said, you do work a lot.." Wolfram almost whispered, turning away from him.

"You think so..?"

"..Sometimes." Wolfram slowly turned to him. "But I admire that about you. I wish I could work as hard as you do sometimes but I'm easily frustrated and if it doesn't go completely my way I freak out about everything and get angry. I'm a spoiled brat, as everyone usually says."

"..I don't think you're completely spoiled.. You do get what you want a lot but I know you don't get everything.. Like the other day, you seemed pretty pissed about me getting everything, clearly you're not a hundred percent satisfied with your life." Yuuri smiled a little.. "I'm not either, if that helps."

"..Why not..?"

"I don't know.. It's just recently everything has all just been the same thing over and over. Don't you think the same thing every day is boring?" He ran his fingers through his hair before pushing himself up off the wall. "Thank you for today, Wolf.. I enjoyed it, a lot." Wolfram smiled, pushing himself up off the wall.

"You're very welcome, Yuuri.. It was fun.." He looked down, blushing randomly. "A-And.. I wasn't lying, you know. This.. was the best date I've ever had."

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "How is it possibly the best date you've ever had?"

"Like I said, everyone thinks I'm spoiled. How do you think the girl's felt if I got mad or started yelling? Yeah, my past dates were... not winners, I can say that for sure." This made Yuuri feel warm inside. Wolfram was serious. But.. was he? He'd even questioned Wolfram earlier and he didn't really know what he wanted from Wolfram. Was he.. serious too?

"Wolf, I-" He was silenced by Wolfram wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him against his chest, pressing his lips to Yuuri's with a soft, satisfied hum resulting in Yuuri's face going from pale to completely red in less than a second. He slowly placed his hands on Wolfram's waist and kissed back, not knowing whether it was right or wrong but knowing that it felt so much more amazing than he could ever imagine. The only thing he could hear was the rain, several cars passing by and the sound of their breathing as he pulled away from the kiss slowly, looking at Wolfram through half closed eyes. Wolfram's face was also completely flushed red as he ran a finger slowly down Yuuri's arm to his hand, slipping his fingers between his and squeezed it gently.

The rain had stopped without them realising and Wolfram tugged him towards the road. "W-We.. should be getting back.. you need to get back to work.." He whispered softly and after a small nod in agreement the two made their way out of the alley, hand in hand, not realising they weren't the only ones enjoying the moment they'd just had..

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This has taken a while to get out, I know. But at least it's finally here..~ **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
